The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var nectarina, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the ‘Summer Lion IV’ nectarine tree, and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 15th through July 30th, or about one week after ‘Summer Lion II’ nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,544), in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. The subject new variety hereof has, in summary, fruit which is large in size with a moderately red and dark red blush color and a yellow-orange flesh color.
The discovery and development of new plant varieties is a daunting task. Nonetheless, these efforts take place in many areas of the world. The motivation for such efforts is both to assist mankind in the improvement of the varieties in a multitude of respects, as well as to achieve rewarding commercialization thereof. These activities have been particularly focused in the San Joaquin Valley of central California where growing conditions are quite favorable. As a consequence of these and other factors, a multitude of individuals, business entities, research institutions, universities and others have engaged in such research and development. The process is difficult, time consuming and expensive. As a consequence, these efforts are directed to the recovery of costs and, more typically, significant financial reward through commercialization. However, it is very difficult to select varieties which may achieve commercial success.
The new variety of nectarine tree of the present invention is believed by the inventors to be a promising candidate in a number of significant respects, as will hereinafter be set forth in greater detail.